


Let Us Feel

by arawen898



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Sequel to "Let Me See". Jorah and Daenerys continue where they started.





	Let Us Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if the text looks weird in some places, I have tried to make it right but for some reason it didn't work. Hopefully you can enjoy this story anyway :) NSFW, you are warned!

_With_ _that_ _,_ _he_ _started_ _to_ _remove_ _her_ _dress from_ _her_ _shoulders_ _._  

   
 

All while the dress went lower and lower, Jorah’s hands followed it down her arms, hips and bosom, feeling her soft skin in the process. As soon as Daenerys's dress was dropped completely and had landed in what looked like a pool around her, Jorah took a step back to look at her. He had seen her naked body before; the first time when she had burnt Mirri Maz Duur on Khal Drogo’s funeral pyre and her three dragons had been born. The second time was when she set the Dothraki temple on fire to kill the Khals who wanted to kill her not too long ago. But this time was much different compared to those times, this time she was naked for _him_ , she was naked because  she wanted to for him and only him. He looked at her in awe, the glowing light from the candle highlighting her breasts that rose and fell with each breath she took. Daenerys was petite yet curvy and muscular at the same time, definitely the most beautiful woman Jorah had ever seen. Finally she was his, he could barely believe it but she was. 

 

When they finally looked into each other’s eyes again they both smiled, quickly closing the distance again and their lips crashed together. There were barely one moment when their mouths were closed, all the time devouring each other like it was their last meal and tongues battling for dominance. Daenerys had a few times before wondered what it would be like to kiss Jorah and her fantasy turned out to be even better than she thought. He was passionate yet gentle, hard yet soft, experienced yet kissing with an eagerness and hunger that no man or woman could match right now. His slight stubble scratched her in a pleasing way, reminding her of his masculinity.  

 

Jorah’s hands wandered all over Daenerys’s torso, the only areas he did not touch were her breasts and bosom since he was unsure whether that would be going too far. It was when they finally broke completely for air that Daenerys put her hand over his and gently made their way to her lower back, giving him an assured look telling him it was all right. His hand continued down to her left buttock where he squeezed lightly, making Daenerys moan. Hearing her, Jorah drew her tightly into an embrace and placed his other hand on her right buttock and kissed her again. This action surprised Daenerys but also aroused her; finally her strong, gentle bear was letting go. His hand was big she noticed, she couldn’t help but wonder if other parts of him also were big. The thought made Daenerys blush even harder than she already did from Jorah's kisses. 

 

As she ran her hands over all over his back she took her time to really feel; feel his movements, feel his muscles, feel his scars that were both from the disease and from various battles. Scars that he had endured while fighting for her, while protecting her. Especially one, long scar across his lower back caught her attention. As she ran her fingers along it she could hear him flinch and jerk away from her mouth. 

 

“I am sorry.” she said.  

 

“It’s alright, I just didn’t know it would still be so sensitive. I got it while I fought the stone men in Valyria.” 

 

He had told her about when he found his way back to her and that fight; it was then he contracted Greyscale. 

 

“Do you want me to be gentler with my touch? I am afraid that your scars will hurt.” 

 

Jorah took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

 

“No please, just continue. It feels great. You do not have to be afraid to hurt me, Khaleesi. Does this feel good for you so far? I really hope you tell me if there is something I don’t do right.”   
 

Now it was Daenerys’s time to take Jorah’s hands in hers and kiss them. 

 

“I feel great, Jorah. I promise to tell you if there is something I don’t want. But I cannot see how that can happen. I know you, you would never put your own life before I the lives of the people you love. Those scars on your back are proof of that. Why shouldn’t I trust you now?” 

 

“Before, it was completely different and we didn’t have the relationship we have now. Then I protected you from enemies, now I have to protect you from myself and I am afraid that I will lose control. If I hurt you I will never forgive myself.” 

 

Jorah lowered his head and looked down on the floor. Daenerys hugged him tightly, her left cheek touching right where his heart hammered in his chest and the top of her head right under his chin. His arms went around her small frame and came to settle just below her shoulder blades, shielding her from the slight breeze that came from the open window nearby. The feeling of her breasts against his warm body made her skin tingle. Continuing to lightly stroke his battle scars, she could feel him shiver. 

 

“Do not talk like that. You will not lose control and if you do, you will not hurt me. I want you to feel, to let us feel. Feel all the emotions we have held inside us for so long. Feel the touches. Do not stop now, Jorah. For if you do, I know that both you and I will regret it in the morning.” 

 

Daenerys felt Jorah lift his chin from her head and she looked up at him. He had a look of relief on his face as if he until this very moment still had doubted that she still would like to be with him tonight. As Daenerys caressed his cheek he raised his own hand to cover hers and bringing it to his mouth. He kissed each of her knuckles tenderly which hit Daenerys hard with emotion. When he was finished he said: 

 

“My queen, I am your servant in the day and from now I will also be your servant in the night. Anything you say will be my command.” 

 

Daenerys smiled, lifting both of her hands to rest on Jorah’s cheeks and stood on her toes to come closer to his face. 

 

“No, tonight I am not your queen and you are not my servant. Tonight I am your Daenerys and you are my Jorah. Tonight we are equals and for many more nights to come as well. Let us release ourselves from our duties and just be. I love you, Jorah Mormont, and I am going to prove it tonight whether you like it or not.” 

 

The last sentence made Jorah laugh a little, he kissed her lightly on the mouth, not more than a peck, and he rested his forehead against hers. They both smiled. He would not lose control and he would not harm her. Like many times before, her words gave him strength and his racing mind was able to calm down a bit. He stroke her hair and said gently: 

 

“Aye, I should not have doubted you or doubted myself. I love you too, Daenerys, and I will not let you be the only one showing your love tonight.” 

 

With that, he grabbed Daenerys almost forcefully by the waist and crashed his lips against hers again. He could feel her body through his pants, which had grown tighter for each minute he had held her in his arms. As Daenerys rubbed against him he groaned and forcefully backed her towards her bed. As soon as the back of her knees hit the bed she sat down on it. Immediately she started to work on his belt, the whole time looking up into Jorah's eyes and he simply smiled back to her. 

 

Eventually Jorah's breeches came off completely and he now stood before Daenerys in all his glory, his manhood standing proud and she immediately reached to touch it. He wasn't small and he was beautiful. She started with moving her hand up and down in a slow pace and loose grip, a bit unsure how to do it, but Jorah put his hand over hers and guided her. Soon she had managed to set up a good pace and a firm hold. Jorah moaned, this was far too good to be true and the best had not come yet. 

 

"How does it feel, Jorah?" Daenerys asked, unsure whether the moan was out of pain or out of pleasure. 

 

"It feels so good, Daenerys. So good. Please don't stop!" 

 

Gaining lots of confidence, Daenerys felt that it was time to take the next step. To Jorah's surprise, she put him in her mouth. He knew that she wasn't inexperienced in the arts of love making but didn't quite expect her to be so forward. Not that he minded it though. He was finally having his queen and he was going to enjoy every second of it, and her. 

 

Daenerys listened to the sounds coming from Jorah's mouth, letting them guide her in how to please him. When she felt his hand in her hair, she knew she was doing it right. She had done this to men before but then mostly because it was expected of her, this was the first time she actually felt pleasure. She had never really loved those other men, but she loved this man, this honorable man who had done so much for her. His salty taste combined with his moans with an occasional "This feels so good" or "Daenerys!" in between made her pulse quicken and her lower regions moist. She let go of him with her hand and used both hands to massage his sack. Jorah's hold on her hair tightened. 

 

"Stop!" 

 

Jorah's sudden command made Daenerys look up and immediately stop what she was doing, scared that she had hurt him.  

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

But he just smiled at her, "Nothing, it's just that if you continue like this then I won't be able to last." 

 

"I thought you have had quite lots of experience in these matters, not that you wouldn't be able to last longer than a boy who was about to have his first lover." She  couldn't resist teasing him. 

 

"With you, Daenerys, that kind of experience doesn't matter. I have waited for this moment for so long. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and seen. I want to cherish you and love you properly as only you deserve." 

 

He took her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her. Daenerys felt tears in her eyes from his words, covering his hands with her own. As they deepened the kiss, he gently laid her down on her bed but as soon as they were both lying down she quickly turned them around so that she was on top of him. She started to kiss down his neck, giving extra attention to where she could feel his hard beating pulse. Jorah's fingers gently caressed Daenerys's back as she continued down to his tanned and well sculpted chest. The tiny hairs tickled her nose as she let her lips and tongue wander over the heated skin and her fingers started to play with his nipples. Her fingers were soon replaced with her mouth and Jorah gasped. He had to have her soon, but not until he had given her what she had been giving to him. His fingers left her back and settled under her chin, making her look up at him. 

 

"You have done enough, now it is my turn to please you." 

 

Jorah then turned them over so that Daenerys was on her back, Jorah fully on top of her. He gave her a long, passionate kiss before descending down her throat, leaving leaving open mouthed kisses along the way before finally reaching her breasts. When he looked up at her to see if it was alright, she just smiled at him, giving him permission. Taking one breast in his mouth his hand caressed the other, making her moan and putting her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. Jorah changed breasts, giving them equal attention with his mouth and hands. When he gently pulled at her nipples with his teeth Daenerys arched her back, gasping and desperately trying to get even closer to him.  

 

"Does it feel good, Daenerys?" Jorah asked, already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from her. 

 

"Yes, yes it does!" Daenerys almost screamed.  

 

"I take that as a sign to continue then." He smirked, kissing his way down her stomach. His beard scratched her lightly but just like she enjoyed it while kissing him, she enjoyed it here as well. 

 

To Jorah, Daenerys's skin was like silk. It was so soft under his lips that he thought he would never get enough of it. Soon he reached his destination, parting her legs with his hands and finally came face to face with her intimate parts. He reached out to touch her, just grazing her with his fingers and groaned at how wet she was.  

 

"Is this alright?" He asked, his face now just a couple of inches from her. 

 

"Yes."  

 

Then, at last, Jorah put his mouth on her. He started carefully with licking her outer lips and then went inwards towards her opening. Above him he could hear Daenerys  moan and he glanced up to see her face to the side, eyes closed and mouth half open in ecstasy. This encouraged him so he opened his mouth and took in as much as possible ecstasy. It made Daenerys gasp and arch her back, causing Jorah to put one strong hand on her stomach to keep her down. He was in heaven right now, finally finally pleasing the woman he loves more than he has ever loved anybody else. Her taste, it was tangy with a hint of sweetness. He couldn't get enough, eagerly lapping up her wetness as she became more and more aroused. 

 

Daenerys was amazed, she knew that Jorah would probably be experienced but not like this. His mouth and tongue felt wonderful against her. She put her hand in his hair and ran her fingers through it, showing him how much she enjoyed what he was doing. 

 

"This feels so good, don't stop." 

"Oh I don't intend to." 

 

With that, Jorah's mouth settled on Daenerys's nub of pleasure, making her cry out. At the same time he put one finger inside her, testing her readiness and when she didn't object he inserted another one. Carefully he moved them in and out of her, all the time listening to the sounds Daenerys was making. She was slippery wet and yet so tight. If it felt so good to be inside her like this, he imagined how it would feel when he would be fully inside her. 

 

It was all becoming too much for Daenerys; Jorah's fingers inside her, his mouth on her nub. Her breathing was starting to quicken and she knew that she was close. 

 

"Jorah, I am close..." She panted, barely able to get the words out due to the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her. 

 

"Then let go, I am here. Don't hold back!" 

 

As his tongue worked harder on her nub and his fingers increased their speed inside her, Daenerys found it more and more difficult to hold it together. At last, she let herself free. Free from the prison her body had been forced to live in for far too long, a prison which had denied her of love, physical and emotional intimacy. Flames ignited in her skin and she felt like she was on fire. Her back arched off the mattress and she screamed out her release, trapping Jorah's head between her thighs. 

 

Coming back to reality, Daenerys fell back against the bed and suddenly Jorah was hovering above her, his hand still stroking her through the aftermath. 

 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now? Sated and your hair like a sun around you?" 

 

Daenerys kissed him lazily in response, then she smiled. "And who shall I thank for that?" 

 

Jorah smiled back and kissed her again, positioning himself at her entrance. 

 

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" 

 

"Please, I have waited long enough and there is no way I'm going back now. I want you, Jorah the Andal, and I know you want me too more than anything. Make love to me." 

 

Jorah didn't need more confirmation, grabbing his manhood he guided himself inside her slowly, looking up at her face to search for any signs of discomfort. But her eyes were closed and she let out a long sigh of satisfaction. Soon he was fully sheathed within her body and she grabbed him forcefully to kiss him, causing him to almost fall over. 

 

"Oh!" 

 

"I am sorry! I just became... emotional." 

 

"It's alright. I just wasn't prepared." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Are you...?" 

 

"I am fine." She put her hands behind his neck and he started to move. 

 

Jorah still couldn't really believe this was happening. For years he had been dreaming about this moment and now it was finally happening. Now he was here, making love to the most beautiful woman he had seen in his existence, the woman he has always loved more than anything in his life and it was because she wanted him to,  because she loved him back. He started with moving slowly, savoring the feeling. His elbows were positioned on each side of her head, holding himself up so he wouldn't crush her. Only seeing her like this would be enough for him to finish, but he was determined to make this last. 

 

It had been a long time since Daenerys had felt like this. In fact, she wondered if she had ever felt like this. For the first time in her life, she felt complete. She had learned to love Drogo but being with him had still felt like a duty. With Daario there had never been any real love, only lust. Jorah had always taken her needs before his own, had always put her life before his own. This man truly loved her and she had realized that she loved him back. Having him inside her felt amazing, with every thrust she moaned and found it hard to keep her eyes open due to the intense pleasure he was giving her. She caressed his back all the way from his shoulders down to his buttocks, feeling the precipitation and still careful with his greyscale scars. He looked so beautiful above her, completely absorbed in the moment.  

 

The only sounds coming from the room was both’s moans and groans intermingled with hard breaths the short moments when their mouths were not completely tied to one another. Jorah had quickened his pace when he heard Daenerys moans becoming louder, urging him on. She felt so amazing around him, hot and wet and every time he thrusted it felt like he came deeper and deeper inside her, claiming her body. Soon he felt her wrapping her legs around him, her moans intensifying and he sensed that she was close to completion. He wasn't far either, increasing his speed even more. 

 

"Daenerys, I am close. I don't think I will be able to hold on much longer." He panted. 

 

"I am close too. Please, let go. I want to see you and I will be with you." 

 

Daenerys meant what she said. She didn't want anything more than seeing Jorah lose himself in the heights of physical pleasure and satisfaction. Wrapping her legs even tighter around him she tried to keep up with his thrusts. She could feel her peak getting closer and closer, the flames in her skin igniting again and her body tensing like the string of a bow ready for battle. 

 

"JORAH!" 

 

"Aye, release for me my love. I am here!" 

 

Then they both let go, tightly embracing each other. Jorah groaned as he stilled and spilled his seed inside her. Daenerys felt like her whole body was exploding as waveafter wave filled her all the way from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Her back arched as if her body subconsciously wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

 

When they both were finished, Jorah buried his face in Daenerys neck. She kept her legs around him, keeping him in place, and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly she both heard and felt him cry, her neck becoming wet not only with sweat but also with his tears. 

 

"What's wrong?" She asked as he came up to face her. 

 

"Thank you, for giving me the greatest thing in life." 

 

"No, thank you Jorah," Now it was Daenerys turn to cry. "Thank you for making me believe in love again in such hard times." 

 

They kissed again, the sweetness of their mouths mixed with the salt of their tears. Before the physical tension had been released, now it was the emotional tension. They made love three more times that night, exploring and learning more about each other. Afterwards they fell into a deep sleep, not giving one single thought to the hard times that would come. 


End file.
